


Maxine, the Hide & Seek Champion

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: It's raining, so Maxine and Magnus play Hide & Seek in the loft.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Maxine, the Hide & Seek Champion

This is based on a prompt that **khaleesiofalicante** received on tumblr:

_Alec/Magnus accidentally loses Max during a game of hide and seek._

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two year old Maxine presses her face against the balcony door, "When is it going to stop raining, Poppa?"

Magnus stands behind her and looks out, "No idea, blueberry."

She looks up at her father, "But I wanna play in the park."

"I know. How about we play a game here?"

"Here, Poppa?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

She giggles, "You hide and I'll find you."

Magnus laughs, "Sounds like fun, count to ten and no peeking."

She giggles as she covers her eyes with both hands, "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4..."

Magnus runs into his and Alec's bedroom.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Maxine uncovers her eyes and giggles, "Now where is Poppa?"

She looks under the sofa then looks at the kitchen table. She runs down the hallway. If the door is open, she runs into the room and looks around.

If the door is closed, she runs past it. She isn't allowed in those rooms.

She reaches the end of the hallway and stops. She puts her hands on her hips and turns around. Giggling she runs back to the main part of the loft.

She runs into her bedroom. She looks in the bathroom then looks under her bed. Giggling, she runs out and goes into her fathers' bedroom.

She looks under the bed. She tiptoes to the bathroom and peeks in. Poppa is standing in the tub. Giggling she pushes the door open, "I found you."

Magnus laughs as he steps over to her then picks her up, "Yes you did." He carries her to the living room and kisses her forehead. He puts her down, "Now it's my turn."

Maxine claps her hands, "No peeking, Poppa."

"Yes, maam." Maxine giggles as he covers his eyes with one hand, "1, 2, 3..."

Maxine runs to her bedroom.

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Magnus smiles as he looks around the living room, "If I were a blueberry, where would I be hiding?"

He walks down the hallway, glancing in rooms. He walks back and goes into her bedroom. He glances in the bathroom then looks under her bed. Chuckling to himself, he walks into his and Alec's bedroom. He walks into the bathroom then looks under the bed.

Raising an eyebrow, he walks out the bedroom and stands by the kitchen table, "Where the heck is she?"

He gets a text message, **Alexander.**

He hits the screen, _**Can I get a portal, please?**_ Absently he flicks his hand, opening a portal to Alec's office, then folds his arms across his chest as he looks around the living room.

Alec steps into the loft and walks over to Magnus. He kisses his husband, "Thank you. It's pouring out and I forgot an umbrella."

Magnus nods, "You're welcome."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"I lost Maxine."

"You lost her? What do you mean you 'lost' our daughter?"

"We're playing hide and seek and I have no idea where she is."

Alec nods, "Okay, she has to be in the loft, right?"

"Of course, Alexander."

"You looked everywhere?"

"Yes, Alexander."

"Okay." Alec nods as he looks around, "I'll find her."

"And how do you suppose to do that, when **_I_ **couldn't find her?"

Alec winks at his husband, "Watch me." He takes a few steps away from Magnus then calmly says, "Maxine."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Really, Alec?"

A squeal is heard from Maxine's bedroom. She runs out her room, "Daddy's home", into Alec's arms and is picked up. She wraps her arms around her father's neck as she kisses his cheeks.

Alec smiles at Magnus, "I found her."

Magnus sniffs, "Maxine, where were you?"

Maxine giggles, "I was in the bathroom."

"You were not."

"Uh huh, Poppa. I was laying down in the tub."

Magnus shakes his head, "Wow."

Alec laughs, "I believe Maxine won."

"Whatever."

Maxine giggles and claps her hands, "I win." She looks at Alec, "Do I get a prize?"

Alec smiles, "Of course you do." He looks at his husband, "What's her prize?"

Magnus sighs, "I don't know."

Alec laughs, "What would you like, blueberry?"

Maxine thinks about it, then giggles, "Daddy sleeps in my bed tonight."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Really, Maxine?"

"Uh huh, I won and that is what I want my prize to be."

Alec laughs, "You asked."

Magnus sniffs, "Fine."

Maxine giggles, "Yeah me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Maxine is in her nightgown and she walks over to her fathers, who are sitting on the sofa, "I'm ready for bed, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Okay, blueberry. Let me say 'good night' to Poppa and I'll be in."

Maxine nods, "If Poppa wants to join us, he can."

Magnus smiles, "You sure, Maxine?"

"Uh huh, I know you can't sleep if Daddy isn't there."

Magnus hugs her, "Thank you, blueberry. Give us a few minutes to change and we'll be right there." She nods and walks to her bedroom.

Alec smiles, "She's a smart kid."

Magnus nods, "Takes after me."

Alec laughs, "Right." They stand. Magnus flicks his hand and they are in sleep clothes. Hand in hand they walk into her bedroom.

Maxine is leaning against the pillows. She giggles as they walk over to her bed. Alec gets on the left side and Magnus gets on the right. She lays in between them. Magnus kisses her forehead, "Good night, Maxine."

She smiles, "Good night, Poppa."

Alec kisses her cheek, "Night night, blueberry."

"Night night, Daddy."

Alec and Magnus kiss. Magnus smiles, "Night, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "Good night, Magnus."

Magnus turns the light off and they fall asleep.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haven't posted wee Maxine in a while.

[The ask/prompt that **khaleesiofalicante** received. ](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/618384241712087040/malec-prompt-alecmagnus-accidentally-loses-max)


End file.
